Leanne Snape and Family Part 3
by Leanne Walker
Summary: It's Summer, what are the Snape's going to do.


I don't own Harry Potter….

I own any news one I add along the way.

The Knight Boat. To see how it works read Leanne Snape Part 1.

I don't own Hugh or Keith Heffner or the Play Boy Mansion or any staff members that work there.

I do not own Comfort Inn Long Island City; anything I say is made up.

 _-,'-,'-,'-,' -,'-,'-,'-,' -,'-,'-,'-,' -,'-,'-,'-,'-}_

Chapter 1

Summer was about to begin. I was invited back to Hogwarts for the end of year feast of which I was excited about. As I arrived at the gates to Hogwarts, Severus was their waiting for us. "Look Ellyn, there is your Dad." I pointed out as he opened the gates in time to catch Ellyn.

"Daddy…" Ellyn called out as she ran into his arms.

"Theirs my little girl. Have you been a good girl for your Mother?" Severus asked as he picked up Ellyn and have her kiss. "Leanne how are you feeling." Severus asks as he turned around to give me a kiss on the check.

"I have been a good girl. Mummy even brought me this new dress for tonight." Ellyn responded as she showed off her new dress after Severus put her on the ground.

"Very nice. Did Vincent get a new outfit too?" Severus asked as they arrived at the main doors.

"Yes he did. I'm feeling good, remind me to thank Albus for inviting me tonight." I answered as we walked down towards the Dungeons. "Are you all packed up and ready to leave the School tomorrow?"

"All packed but for my personal potions store. I'm going to miss this place next year. It was our first home together; it's where we conceived Ellyn. So many good and bad memories here for both of us." Severus was saying as we sat down on the couch for one of the last times.

Cuddling into his embrace. "Albus will need to replace our mattress. The amount of sex we had on that bed. Can we take this couch with us; we have some better times on it." I asked as I got up and laid Vincent down on a blanket.

"If not we are taking it. It would fit nicely in our bedroom. Speaking of bedroom, we do have time before the feast starts." Severus whispered. While putting his hand on my knee and with that giving me that I want you now look.

Sighing and rolling my eyes. "We can't have sex. Ellyn and Vincent are awake, you will need to wait for tonight."

 _-,'-,'-,'-,' -,'-,'-,'-,' -,'-,'-,'-,' -,'-,'-,'-,'-}_

As we all sat down for the feast to start, I was looking at the students that I had helped in the time I was there. Some of these I will never see again and others I will meet in everyday things. Before I could think any more Albus stood up. "Well that time has come for me to announce this year's winner of the House cup the points are as following…

Hufflepuff…234

Slytherin…..256

Gryffindor…..354

Ravenclaw…..356.

This means we need a change of colours. Well congratulations Ravenclaw. I have a few announcements however this will wait until after the feast so let's eat."

After eating our dinner, Ellyn had got down from her chair and then went to sit next to Cheyenne and Annie, at which Severus got up and brought her back to the head table as she didn't ask if she could get down and go and sit with Cheyenne. Now she was crying from her chair. In the end I had to get up and take her out of the Great Hall. After ten minutes I walked back in and put Ellyn next Cheyenne. Just as I sat back down I shook my head at Severus…

"Now that Mrs Snape has returned. At what I'm about to say it will make some of you very happy and some of you sad. Today is last day for Professor Snape, as he has decided to retire and open up a mail order Potion business." At that there was a people shouting 'yes he is going.' Some even were heard. 'NO! Please stay.' "Even though Mrs Snape hasn't been working sense Christmas, she has decide that she won't be coming back either. They have decided they want to raise their children away from Hogwarts. You might see them back here now and then when I'm in need of replacements. Can I please get applause for the Snape family?" Once the applause had died down. "Thank you and good night. Just remember that you are going home tomorrow so don't forget to pack very thing."

As we sat and waited for the students to walk out, I notice Cheyenne carrying Ellyn out of the Great Hall. "I wonder where they are off to?" I said to Severus.

"Back to my quarters, I asked her to do it before you came today. However she was meant to take Vincent as well." Severus responded. "Know we have to bypass our quarters or take Vincent with us to the staff room Party."

"Well, I know that the staff would like to see Vincent tonight. So I already told her to put Ellyn to bed and leave Vincent with us." I whispered back as we got up and walked out towards the staff room.

 _-,'-,'-,'-,' -,'-,'-,'-,' -,'-,'-,'-,' -,'-,'-,'-,'-}_

The next morning as I waited for Severus to finish packing up his personal potions Albus and Minerva came down for a visit. "Leanne, I wish you two would change your mind and stay."

"I wish I could, however I think it's best for us to leave while they are young. Severus joked last year when I told him about Vincent he might retire. I told him never. We both will miss it here; even Severus will miss those dunderheads." I said while laughing thinking back to that day in September.

"Yes, I suppose he will miss those dunderheads. Even some of the students are going to miss him. The guy I've replaced him with isn't as good with potions as he is. But he is the best of the candidates that applied for the job. Even the one that replaced you isn't as good with the children as you were." Albus was saying as we sat down and had some coffee.

At that Vincent decided he was hungry so he decided to cry. "OK, if you want to wait I'll be back in a few minutes. This one is hungry and needs a bum change." So at that I got up and went into the bedroom to change Vincent. When I came back out Severus was all done with the packing. While I sat and breast feed Vincent I asked. "Are you all packed and ready to go soon?"

"Yes I'm all done. All we have to do is shrink the couch and go and fine Cheyenne and Annie." Severus was saying as he picked up Ellyn from the floor. "Oh! Albus you might want to replace our mattress in our bedroom."

Thinking about it before Albus answered. "Yes, I'll order a new one tomorrow, along with a new couch. Is Miss Watts staying with you again this Summer?"

"Yes, only because she has nowhere else to go. We did leave it up to her. We have applied to become her legal guardians and maybe down the track adopt her as well." I answered. "That is if I get my own way."

At that there was a knock at the door. "Mum, is Dad ready to go yet or does he want a hand?" Cheyenne asked when she walked in.

"I'm all done. I'm waiting on your Mother." Severus answered as Cheyenne and Annie sat down on the floor.

"Nothing stopping you leaving, however your son is feeding and I'm not going to stop just so you can leave." I answered a little annoyed with it.

"Leanne, I didn't mean anything by it. Sorry if I just upset you. Please take your time, I'll take Cheyenne and Annie back to Spinners End and I'll come back for you and the kids." Severus said while getting up and trying to give me kiss.

"So now you are leaving. Go ahead just leave." I yelled as I was trying to get Vincent off the breast.

"Leanne, I am not yelling at you, please stop yelling at me. I only meant it so that you can stay and visit a bit longer." Severus was saying as he got down to my level.

Crying. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I'll love to stay a little longer to catch up. However don't take all day coming back." At that we all got up and before we left Severus shrunk the couch.

 _-,'-,'-,'-,' -,'-,'-,'-,' -,'-,'-,'-,' -,'-,'-,'-,'-}_

Chapter 2

One week later, we were sitting around the kitchen table discussing on what we were going to do for the Holidays. Cheyenne wanted to go back to Australia. Annie didn't care she was happy to stay put for the Holidays. Severus was the same. In the end I decided that we would go to America starting in Los Angeles and ending in New York City. I thought the girls would like to Disney Land. I thought Severus and I would like to go to a Board Way play. So once that was sorted out Severus book The Knight Boat to come and get us the following Monday.

So come Monday morning we boarded The Knight Boat. Around 6pm we disembarked and flagged down a taxi and we headed towards the Motel attached to Disney Land. "OK, Cheyenne Annie you are in your own room. However it is attached to ours. We will not put on any restriction on you as long as you don't have any else in the room unless we give the ok first. You can order any food or movies you want. If you leave your room you need to let know where you are going. Can you think of anything I missed Severus?"

"No, you covered everything. If you stuff up here, you won't like what will happen once we leave. Ellyn is getting tired so let's order dinner in and so we can all go to bed nice and early." At that we ordered dinner not long after that I put Ellyn and Vincent to bed.

After looking in on Cheyenne and Annie I climbed into bed. "Well the girls are all in bed asleep and if I wasn't so tired I would jump you right now." At that I curled into Severus embrace and had fallen asleep.

 _-,'-,'-,'-,' -,'-,'-,'-,' -,'-,'-,'-,' -,'-,'-,'-,'-}_

The next morning we ordered breakfast in our room while we made a plain on how we were going to attack Disneyland. As we walked in gates we hired to prams, one for Vincent and one for Ellyn. We had decided that we could part ways. As I know that the girls would want to go on rides that even I wouldn't want to go on. So I arranged to meet up again at 5pm at which I would call them at 4.30pm to confirm where to meet.

"Cheyenne, if you leave the park of whatever reason you need to call me before you do so. Same with us if we leave the park we will call you first." I said as we started to go our way.

After that we walked over to the shops and brought the kids Mickey Mouse ears and some jumpers. After that we walked towards Frontierland Shootin' Exposition, where Severus and Ellyn had fun, then we moved off to in between we stood and watch people ride Big Thunder Mountain Railroad, we then moved onto Big Thunder Ranch, where Ellyn and Vincent could pet some animals.

After we left it was time to find same food. I had received a message from Cheyenne saying 'they were having fun.'. As we walked up to Village Haus Restaurant I trying to find a place so that I could change both Ellyn and Vincent. I had decided that I wouldn't breast feed Vincent as much on this trip. Except for Morning and Dinner. He was getting old enough to be on more solid food and drinking from a cup.

After lunch while we sat down and had a rest Vincent had fallen asleep in the pram so we stayed put for a while so that we all could have a brake. Just then my phone went off. "Leanne Snape."

"Evening Mrs Snape, you don't know me but my name is Richard Duffus. Can you talk?" Came the reply.

"I'm sorry but I can't talk at the moment, as we are on holidays in the USA. Can I call you back when we get home in three weeks or can you tell what this is about briefly?" I asked while looking at Severus.

"I got your number from Mayleigh Stein, she gave me your number. It is about Cheyenne, and the will of her father. Call me when you get home to England. He was buried two days ago. I look forward to your call then." At that he hung up the phone.

 _-,'-,'-,'-,' -,'-,'-,'-,' -,'-,'-,'-,' -,'-,'-,'-,'-}_

Later that afternoon, at 5pm we meet up with Cheyenne and Annie at the main gates. "Did you two have fun today?" I asked as we walked out the gates and towards our Hotel.

"Yes we had fun, we rode almost all the rides. We didn't get to the shops so we miss out on getting ears. I just want to go and lay down for a nap." Answered Cheyenne,

"You are in luck, we brought ears for every one and some jumpers too. As for naps I think we all need to have a lay down before we go down for Dinner. Tomorrow we leave and we go to LA if that alright with you?" I asked as we reached our rooms.

"That's fine. We saw everything we want to. However can we go back and watch the fireworks tonight please?" Annie asked before Cheyenne had a chance.

"We can see the fireworks from here. It goes off after Vincent and Ellyn's bed time. So one of us needs to stay in the room." I explained while looking at Severus.

"You don't need to look at me; I would rather stay here any day then go to some fireworks. Ok, let's all go and have a lay down then we will meet up for dinner at 7pm. Make sure you two have a shower before you go down to dinner." Severus was saying as we got to our hotel room.

 _-,'-,'-,'-,' -,'-,'-,'-,' -,'-,'-,'-,' -,'-,'-,'-,'-}_

As I was laying down for my nap Severus walked in. "Do you really think you will get some sleep before dinner?"

"NO! So I am now having a bath. You can join me or have a nap all by yourself." I said as I walked into the bathroom disappointed that my nap will have to wait.

Growling at knowing that he was going to get some action if he followed me into the bathroom. "Only if I can get some action in the bath." At that he climbed in behind me. Where he let his right hand go slowly down south.

As I opened my legs sighed thinking I was in heaven. "Please don't stop, and once I get back tonight you can finish what we start here." At that he found my virgina where started rubbing thumb along my clitoris. "Yes, don't stop." Just then he pushed a finger inside of me. However before he could do much more I heard.

"Mummy, are you in their?" called out Ellyn from the bathroom door.

As I tried to get of the bathtub. "You stay where you are, and I'll look after our little girl." At that Severus climb out and dried himself with his wand.

 _-,'-,'-,'-,' -,'-,'-,'-,' -,'-,'-,'-,' -,'-,'-,'-,'-}_

The next morning as we meet up for breakfast we made a plan. "OK! We are not checking out for another couple of days. We have hired a van to drive us from LA, to Chicago. Severus has a Family member that we will be popping in and saying hello to today called, Hugh Hefner at the Play Boy Mansion. We contacted him before we left and said he'll love to catch up with us while we are in town."

"Is Hugh Hefner a Wizard?" Cheyenne asked

"Yes, him and his brother Keith are Wizards however they live like Squibs by choose. So don't talk about Hogwarts and the Wizarding world. Tomorrow we will walk through Downtown LA, and have a look at Hollywood Walk of Fame and if time a walk around Mann's Chinese Theatre." I explained as we walked off to breakfast.

"Sounds good Mum. What happens if we run out of time?" Cheyenne asked as we sat down at our table.

"Then we will miss out on some of things we get to do. So once you have finish I won't you to pack a bag with your swimmers and a change of clothes." I continue as we ordered breakfast.

 _-,'-,'-,'-,' -,'-,'-,'-,' -,'-,'-,'-,' -,'-,'-,'-,'-}_

As I drove up to the gates to the Playboy Mansion I rang the gate buzzer. "Morning do you have an appointment?" Asked someone at the other end.

"Yes, the name is Snape. Mr Hefner is expect us." I answered while waiting for the gates to open.

"I see that there is Severus Snape and family on the guest list. Please drive up to the main door. And have a good day." At that the gates open.

As drove up the long windy road. We passed some white Peacocks. Then we drove up to the front doors. As we stopped and I got Vincent out and Severus help Ellyn out, the front doors opened.

"Severus, it is about time you came and visited me." Called out a person from the front stoop.

"Hef, it is good to see you. May I introdurce my wife Leanne, my eldest daughter Cheyenne, my youngest daughter Ellyn, this young man is my son Vincent. And this is Annie who lives with us." Severus said as we walked up and shook hands with Hef.

"You have two choices, we can sit inside and talk, or we can go out back sit under the shade while the kids play in the swimming pool?" Hef offered as we walked in through the front doors.

"I know for a fact that the girls brought swimmers and a change of clothes. While we catch up in the shade." I answered as I walked out the back. While Cheyenne and Annie went to a bathroom to change.

At round Lunch time the girls were playing on trampoline with Ellyn. "Would you like to stay for Lunch? And where are you staying at, I did offer Severus that you could stay here while you were in LA?" Hef was saying as the Girls walked up.

"Yes we can stay for Lunch. As for staying Severus never said anything about you offering us to stay here. We couldn't impose with four kids." I answered.

"You can stay in the Guest House, it is separate to the main hose and I can even find a cot for the little one. The older girls can stay in the main house if they want." Hef was explaining.

"Cheyenne, Annie we have been invited to stay here. So I'm going to go back to our Hotel to pack. As Vincent needs his sleep and Ellyn needs to have a lay down. So I need you to come and pack your stuff up. If that alright with you Severus?" I asked after we had Lunch.

 _-,'-,'-,'-,' -,'-,'-,'-,' -,'-,'-,'-,' -,'-,'-,'-,'-}_

When we left for the Hotel. "Annie, are you alright all the way back their?"

"Leanne, I am fine. At least I can have the back seat to myself this way." Annie answered as we drove out the gates for the mansion.

When we arrived at our hotel I walked up to the Reception desk. "Excuse, I'm just letting you now that we want to check out of our rooms once we collect your things from our rooms."

"Of course Mrs Snape. You will need to pay for tonight any way as check out, has passed. When you come down we will have your bill ready for you." The lady behind the desk said.

"That is fine." At that we walked into our rooms to pack our things. After twenty minutes we were back down in Reception desk paying our bill. As we climbed back into the van. "Annie you will be front this time and Cheyenne will be in back." At that we drove away from the Hotel and back to LA. As we came up to the Play Boy Mansion I rang the buzzer again.

"Good after noon, do you have an appointment?" ask the person that answered the buzzer.

"Yes, the name Leanne Snape." At that the gates opened, as we drove up the drive I saw the coloured Peacocks out and about. When I dove up to the door I heard.

"Mummy, where did you go? And why I didn't go too." Ellyn asked I got out of the Van and walked to the back to get out bags out.

"I had to go and get our bags and someone needed to go for a lay down." I explained as I leaned down and gave her a kiss. "Did you have a good nap?"

"No, Vincent wouldn't stop crying. So daddy said I could get up." Ellyn replied while trying to give me a hand with the bags.

"Severus, is Vincent asleep? Or does need feeding?" I asked Severus as he gave me a hand with the bags.

"He's asleep in a room off the one of the offices. I just left him and he was asleep. I thought you had decided to cut back feeding to two times a day?" Severus asked as we made our way around to the guest house.

"I did, but I miss him and my boobs are sore, which means they need to be relived." I was explaining as we put down our bags. "I don't want the girls sleeping in the house by them self's.

"I can send Ellyn up to the main house with Cheyenne and Annie and I can help you with your breast." Severus whispered in my ear.

"As much as I love you sucking my breast. It might not work this time. You will need to drink a fair bit of it to help me out. I knew I should of pack my breast pump. However you might be able to give me some relief. Cheyenne why don't you all go up to the house and see if you can go swimming again or play outside." I called out to the girls.

 _-,'-,'-,'-,' -,'-,'-,'-,' -,'-,'-,'-,' -,'-,'-,'-,'-}_

When the girls left we went and lay down on the bed. Severus took off my top and bra and began sucking of my left breast where he was drawing out my breast milk. I started moaning with pleasure. "Sorry am I hurting you?" Severus asked with concern in in his eyes.

Shaking my head no Severus continued sucking and swallowing. After a while he moved onto my right breast. However before he could start, there was a knock at the door. So while Severus fixed himself, I answered the door and I put on a top. "Hello little man." I called out when I opened the door.

"You must be Leanne Snape. Vincent just woke up; I've changed him for you. The others are playing in the pool." Answered Mary as she handed over Vincent.

"Thank you for looking after Vincent. He might be hungry so we will be back up to the main house when we are done down here." At that I went and sat down and exposed my right breast so that Vincent could feed.

"Do you feel better now that you have some relief?" Severus asked when he came and sat down next to me.

"Between you and Vincent it has helped thank you. As soon as Vincent has stopped we can join the others." I was saying as I leaned back into Severus's embrace.

 _-,'-,'-,'-,' -,'-,'-,'-,' -,'-,'-,'-,' -,'-,'-,'-,'-}_

Chapter 3

We had stayed with Hugh Hefner for two more days. At which we walked along the Hollywood Walk of Fame and then we moved over Mann's Chinese Theatre. We found the actors foot and hand prints of some of my favourite actors. When we left we went down to the beach were the girls played in the waves. We had finally left and packed up the Van, drove out and heading for the beginning of Route 66. Where it would finish in Illinois, Chicago. From there we would fly to New York. Along the way we will stop and see the sights along. We had Vincent and Ellyn in the middle and Cheyenne and Annie in the back.

"Mum, how long will we be driving for today?" Cheyenne called out from the back seat.

"It shouldn't be long. At the next town we will stop for the night. And tomorrow we will head over to see The Grand Canyon." I answered as we continued. Two hours later we pulled up a small town and we found a motel for the night. "OK, we are in room ten and you two are in room elven. Don't stay up all night talking." The next morning we turned towards The Grand Canyon. When we arrived at The Grand Canyon we walked along the edge and even joined a tour group and walked on a skywalk.

When we arrived on the north rim Cheyenne asked. "Mum, we can go on a Mule ride. So may we?"

Thinking about it I looked at Severus. "Why don't you three go for the ride and I'll stay with these two?"

"Thank you. Have fun with the kiddies." I yelled as we walked away and headed to where they had the Mule rides.

 _-,'-,'-,'-,' -,'-,'-,'-,' -,'-,'-,'-,' -,'-,'-,'-,'-}_

All in all we spent three weeks on the road where we drove all the way to Chicago. (I guess on who long it would take for LA to Chicago with some sightseeing in between.) When we arrived, I returned the Van as I had enough of driving and Severus doesn't have a driver license. We saw an Oprah show as I love watching the show when I get a chance to see it. We took a cruise on Lake Michigan, at which spent three days on seeing the different things on Lake Michigan. In the end we were ready to go ashore pour Vincent got sea sick and was still not feeling the best.

"We will be leaving tomorrow and flying to New York City. Where we will be only in town for four days. I want you to make a list of places you would like to visit. However I want you to think about Ellyn as well. Severus and I are going to a Board Way show. You will be looked after by a Nanny I have hired from the Hotel we are staying at." I was explaining after disembarking from the cruise.

"I want to go and visit The Statue of Liberty." Asked Annie as we got into a taxi.

"That will cost you a fear amount of money. So where can I take you too. And please don't say New York City." Answered the Taxi driver.

"NO! You can take us to the nearest Hotel. Annie how about you two make a list of three places you want to go and we might get to it.

"Mum, when do we go to New York City?" Cheyenne asked as we got out of the Taxi.

"We leave tomorrow after I book flights for us all." As we checked in I asked the front desk where was nearest place we could book some air fares.

"About two blocks away." The friendly lady at Reception answered.

"Thank you. Severus why don't you go and get settle and I'll go and book our tickets?" I told everyone as I knew it would be quicker if I went by myself. Ten minutes later I walked into a Travel agent. "I need to book a flight for two adults, two teenagers and two babies to New York please."

"Of course I need to now the ages of the babies. As they might be able to fly for free?" answered a gentle man at the desk I sat down at.

"The eldest is 3 years old, and the youngest is 6 months old." I answered.

"The 6 month old will travel for free, as he can sit on your lap. When would like to leave?" he answered.

"The best time for us would be around 10am. As I have children that go down for naps around Lunch time." I asked.

"Yes we can do that. We have a flight leaving at 10.15am. You will need to be checked in 30 minutes earl. Is that all today?" he asked.

"Yes that is fine." So once I had paid for our tickets I walked out. As I walked back to the Hotel I was thinking I needed to get Ellyn and Vincent a dummy or something for them to suck while we take off and land.

-,'-,'-,'-,' -,'-,'-,'-,' -,'-,'-,'-,' -,'-,'-,'-,'-}

The next day we were waiting for the pane to take off. I gave Ellyn and Vincent a dummy to suck on while we take off. For the rest of us I had brought lollies for us to suck on. As I now our ear will play up until they pop. "Mummy, when do we take off?" Ellyn asked from her seat between mine and Severus.

"Soon, remember what I said about sucking on that dummy, it will help when we are taking off." I answered while sat with Vincent in my lap. "Girls, don't forget to suck on those lollies I brought you either."

"Yes mum." Cheyenne called out from in front of us.

As waited I heard an argument in front of us over seats, so I stood up. "Excuse me can I help you?"

"NO! You cannot help me. I just told you to move out of my seat, so move." Yelled the women at Cheyenne and Annie.

"They do not need to move as we were told first in, first serve." I replied.

"I told you to keep the FUCK out of it." Know the women were yelling at me.

"Excuse me is there a problem?" Asked a steward.

"NOT unless these the girl moves from my seat." The woman answered.

"YES! We do have a problem, she is swearing at two teenagers because one is sitting at the window and the other is sitting in the middle." I answered while handing Vincent over to Severus.

"I need to sit by the window." The woman explained.

"Sorry, these kids were first, they can sit where they want. Please take a seat we are taking off soon." The steward responded.

"NO! I will not take a seat in the aisle. So she will need to move so I can sit down." She continued yelling.

"If you don't take your seat I'll have you removed from this plane." The steward warned.

"Cheyenne, you will not move, unless Annie takes your seat." I ordered the girls while both of them watched what was going on.

I heard Severus whisper and then. "NO! I'll sit down, and I'm sorry for my language." At that she sat down and was quite the rest of the trip.

 _-,'-,'-,'-,' -,'-,'-,'-,' -,'-,'-,'-,' -,'-,'-,'-,'-}_

Chapter 4

As we landed at John F Kennedy the lady that was coursing the problems on the flight left us alone and the girl enjoyed the trip. As we walked out of the Airport I tried to get a Tau big enough to take us and our luggage. However I found New Yorkers were rude and would take any Taxi even if they shouldn't. So in the end we took two different Taxis to Comfort Inn Long Island City, where we I had book 2 Hotel rooms that are connected.

As we pulled up a door man opened the door. "Checking in?"

"Yes, I have another Taxi coming soon." I answered as I walked into the Reception area to check in.

"Afternoon, checking in?" asked a lady at the desk.

"Yes, I have two rooms reserved under the name Snape." I answered, just as Severus and the girls walked in.

"Yes I see you have booked two rooms for 3 nights and a Nanny for one night. The cost will be which includes Breakfast however the nanny is extra, along with a cot and a crib will come to $3021." The lady offered as I signed the register and paid the bill.

As we walked into our hotel room I was amazed with room. "This is what I called a room." I said out loud. "OK, I need to put the little ones down for a nap and then after wards we can have a look around. Cheyenne have you and Annie done your wish list for New York yet?"

"Yes I have, I want to go Shopping, American Museum of Natural History and Central Park." Cheyenne listed as we went and saw their room which was attached to ours.

"I would like to see Brooklyn Children's Museum, Bronx Zoo and of course The Statue of Liberty." Annie answered while she walked over to a bed to lie down.

"Annie, I'm sleeping in that bed." Cheyenne called out as she threw her bag onto the bed.

"NO! Cheyenne not this time, I got to this bed first." Annie responded angrily.

"Cheyenne, Annie got that bed first. I have also noticed you get to sit where you want to. However not this time Annie gets the bed by the window. If you don't like it you can stay in our room and you can have the bed by the window." I threatened as I walked out into my room.

"What was that all about?" Severus asked as we finished unpacking.

"Cheyenne didn't get the bed she wanted by the window. So I told her if she wants a bed by the window se can come and sleep in here. I've started to notice that Cheyenne gets what she wants and Annie gives in. we need to watch that, I think that Cheyenne is getting bossy, in what she wants with Annie." I was explaining to Severus as we ordered some lunch for everyone.

"I agree, well its looks like two different list the girls want to do while we are here. However we don't have time for all of them. I'll get the girls and then we can have lunch and a nap." At that Severus walked into the adjoining room.

 _-,'-,'-,'-,' -,'-,'-,'-,' -,'-,'-,'-,' -,'-,'-,'-,'-}_

Over the next few days, we saw The Statue of Liberty, of which the girls climbed to the top and took photos. Afterwards we took a Taxi to Central Park where we took a carriage ride through the park. After the ride we walked around and went to visit Central Park Zoo as we wouldn't get to the Bronx zoo. That night Severus and I went and saw Broadway Play.

"OK! Cheyenne, Annie. The baby sitter will be here soon to look after Ellyn and Vincent. She is getting paid a little extra to keep an eye out for you. Behave yourself and go to bed early as we have another long day tomorrow. Where we will be going to Brooklyn Children's Museum. And on the last day before we catch the Knight Boat home we will go shopping." At that I heard knocking on the door. After opening the door. "Yes may I help you?"

"Evening Mrs Snape. I'm your Nanny for the evening. The name's Valma Kropp." The young lady answered.

"Come in, this is my husband Mr Snape. These are the children you will be looking after. This Ellyn and Vincent. We do have older children in the other room that you are to keep an eye on. Otherwise you can leave them alone. Girls can you come in here please?" I called out.

"Yes mum you called out." Cheyenne responded as her and Annie walked in from their room.

"Girls, this is Valma Kropp, she will be looking after Ellyn and Vincent tonight. So behave your self's, you can order dinner and movies. If Valma comes in and tells you to do some things do it. Ok, Valma we are leaving if you have any problems call. Otherwise I'll see you later tonight" at that I walked over to give Ellyn and Vincent a kiss.

 _-,'-,'-,'-,' -,'-,'-,'-,' -,'-,'-,'-,' -,'-,'-,'-,'-}_

Three hours later as we were walking out of the play my phone was ringing as I picked it up. "Leanne Snape speaking."

"Mrs Snape, the name is Corey Franks. I'm security guard at the Comfort Inn Long Island City. I need you and your husband to come back right away?" came the reply.

"We will be there in two minutes. Severus we need to apparate back to the hotel know." I said as he graded me for a side apparition. Two minutes later I ran up the stairs to reception desk. "I'm looking for Corey Franks." I asked when Severus joined me.

"Mrs Snape, we had call from your room twenty minutes ago from a Cheyenne Snape. When we arrived we found a Valma Kropp passed out on the couch, and surrounding her was a couple bottles of vodkas. Your children are in your room being looked after the Night manager as your youngest is asleep." Corey Franks explained as we were lead into an office.

"What has happened with Miss Kropp? She is an employee of this Hotel." I yelled while Severus sat down shaking his head.

"Please calm down, Miss Kropp has been sacked tonight. We will offer you one free night stay at this Hotel or we will reimburse the one night stay. As you hired two rooms you will only get money back for one and not both." Corey continued.

"Can I go and see my children please?" I asked as I got up to walk out.

"Of course you can go and see your children. I hope you enjoy your stay here with us."

At that we go into the lift and headed to our room. As I walked in I heard Ellyn say. "My mum come from Australia and Dad comes from England. Where do you come from?"

"Ellyn, you should be in bed asleep." I answered before the manager could answer.

"Sorry I did try but she wouldn't go down. Cheyenne and Annie are watching TV in there room and Vincent is still asleep. I am sorry for what has happened tonight. She is getting charge with stealing the vodka from your fridge. All our Nannies are told they are not to drink on the job let alone to help themselves to the fridge. I'll leave a note for the Hotel Manager to talk to you in the morning and I hope we sort something out over what happen here tonight. Ellyn I come from America so does my parents." The night Manger explained as she walked out the room.

 _-,'-,'-,'-,' -,'-,'-,'-,' -,'-,'-,'-,' -,'-,'-,'-,'-}_

In the morning I was still upset over what happened the night before. "Severus, I wish that we could go home today. However it wouldn't be fare on the girls if we left early. I want more then what they are offering for compensating for their nanny being drunk while looking after our children."

"I agree, what she did last night was not expectable. What would have happened if Ellyn did go and knock on Cheyenne's door? They were luck that we were on the way home when the call came through. We will go down stairs and talk to the Hotel manager; afterwards we can decide on what to do." Severus was saying as we sat down for breakfast.

"Cheyenne, Annie can you both look after the Ellyn and Vincent while we go down stairs to talk to the Hotel Manger please." I asked as we about to walk out the door.

"Yes mum, do you want us to get ready for the day, or are we packing and going home?" Cheyenne asked as she walked into our room.

"NO! Just keep an eye on the little ones. Hopefully I won't be long? If you need me just give me a call on the phone." At that Severus and I walked out of our room and down stairs to meet with the Hotel Manager. When we arrived at the Reception desk I asked for the Hotel Manager.

"Mr and Mrs Snape please come into my office." When we entered and sat down. "I am sorry to say that I cannot give you what the night Manager offered."

"Are you telling me that you will not refund us one bloody night for what your Nanny did last night. Considering we weren't going to accept that any way. We want the whole stay refunded, or we will contact your Lawyer and he will sort it out. We leave tomorrow for England and we still have tonight paid for. So we will leave it up to you, we sue or we get our stay refunded." I was saying while Severus was sitting listening to me have a go at the Hotel Manager.

"Mrs Snape, if you want to get the Lawyers involved that is fine. However we can give you what you want. Let me think about it, and I'll let you know before you check out in the morning. I will be contacting my Lawyer as soon as you leave this office." The Hotel Manager explained as we got up to leave.

 _-,'-,'-,'-,' -,'-,'-,'-,' -,'-,'-,'-,' -,'-,'-,'-,'-}_

The next day as we got ready to leave the Hotel there was a knock on the door. As Severus got up and answered it I walked out of the bathroom. "Who was at the door Severus?"

"That was a Manger letting us know that we are wanted at the Reception desk right away. I said that you were in the shower and I would be down in a few minutes. So why don't you finish up and finish packing and I'll go downstairs. Cheyenne and Annie are packed and ready to go. So as soon as you are ready we can leave." At that Severus walked out the room.

While Severus went downstairs I had a shower. As I walked out I heard a knock at the door. "Cheyenne can you answer the door please?" Just as I put on a pair of pants I heard Cheyenne call out.

"Mum, there is a security officer at the door needing to talk to you. I said that you were getting dress. He then said can you go down to the reception desk as soon as you can once we have packed everything up." Cheyenne explained as I finished getting dress.

As I finished packing I walked into the other room. "Are you all packed and ready to go?"

"Yes Leanne, Cheyenne still has a few items that once she is finish in the bathroom. Do you need help in packing?" Annie asked as we walked back into my room.

"I'm all packed; I just need to shrink our bags when we are ready. I wonder what Severus has done downstairs. Once we have left we are going shopping, before we met up with the Knight Boat for the trip home. Annie, can you go and ask Cheyenne to hurry up please. I want to leave this place as soon as we can." A little while later we walked downstairs to the Reception desk. "Excuse me I'm looking for the Hotel Manager and my Husband."

"Wait here and I'll get them." At the lady at the desk walked through an open door off to the side where she stood. "Mrs Snape please follow me."

"Mrs Snape, you signed the register when you paid for the room am I correct?" The Hotel Manager asked after I sat down.

"Yes I did, and I also got a print off, of the rooms I booked including the booking information I did on line. If you are about to say that you are not paying us because of the second room and you were not told at either booking or when you paid for it, I can prove that and I have copies. What you like to see it?" I asked as I handed over the online booking information.

The Hotel Manager got up and left. "How did you know she would try that?" Severus asked.

"It is in there fine print, if you are booking a second room we need to inform them at the time booking or paying for the room. Is what took you so long?" however before Severus answer the Night Manager walked in.

"As you did read the fine print, I'll hand over a check of the whole stay here in my Hotel. However it is only for one room and not both. In exchange you will need to sign a peace of paper saying you will not take any more legal action." At that she handed over the check and the paper work for us to sign.

 _-,'-,'-,'-,' -,'-,'-,'-,' -,'-,'-,'-,' -,'-,'-,'-,'-}_

Chapter 5

Later that afternoon we, after spending a few hours shopping we boarded the Knight Boat for the trip home. "Welcome aboard Mr and Mrs Snape, we should be in Spinners End by 6pm."

"We will be in our quarters until then." As Severus and I walked down to our quarters "Cheyenne and Annie we will be in our quarters, stay out of the way. It will be good to be home. Did you send an Owl home to make sure that they have fresh home?"

"I sent it this morning before I went down stairs. If they didn't get the message I'll out into town when I get home. Why don't you lie down for a while, we will be home before you know it." Severus offered as I went and lay down with Vincent on a bed.

"If you put Ellyn down as well, you can join me in this bed." I said while stripping off my clothes slowly.

At that Severus put Ellyn down for a nap as well. "I'll join you as soon as I put up a 'Notice me not spell' and a silencing spell." Before I could say 'Aussie Aussie.' Severus jumped onto the bed. Just as Severus started kissing me, I moved a hand downwards, where I started to rub his penis through his boxers. "Yes Leanne please touch me." So I put my hand into his boxers and started to play with his penis.

"Is that what you want?" I whispered into his ear.

Pulling my hand away. "NO! I want to do this to you." Severus whispered back as he started moving his head towards my virgina. "I rather come down on you." At that Severus started to lick at my virgina while massaging my thighs.

"You do now what I like." I whispered so not to wake up either Ellyn on Vincent.

Nodding his head he thrust his lounge inside of me. All the while his hands moved upwards rubbing my tummy. Before we could go any further we heard "Mummy." "I'll look after Ellyn and when we get home tonight I'll finish what I started."

 _-,'-,'-,'-,' -,'-,'-,'-,' -,'-,'-,'-,' -,'-,'-,'-,'-}_

When we had finally arrived at Spinners End. "OK Cheyenne and Annie go and unpack your bags please. While you are doing that I'll look at getting dinner ready."

"Yes Mum." Answered Cheyenne as they walked up the stairs towards their room to unpack the bags.

"Welcome back Mistress Snape. We received Master Snape's owl this afternoon saying you will be home around know. Dinner will be ready as soon as you are." Called out Dobby as he came up to us from the kitchen.

"Thank you Dobby. Please inform the other elves that we are back and are unpacking and have dinner ready in 30 minutes please." I replied as I headed upstairs to unpack from our Holiday in America.

 _-,'-,'-,'-,' -,'-,'-,'-,' -,'-,'-,'-,' -,'-,'-,'-,'-}_

Please read and review.


End file.
